The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, botanically known as Euonymus japonicus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Goldbolwi’.
The new Euonymus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euonymus japonicus cultivar China Gold, not patented. The new Euonymus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Putten, The Netherlands in 1996. The new Euonymus was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since January, 1998 in Putten, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.